Dantrolene is indicated for the control of muscle spasticity and is commonly used as a muscle relaxant. In addition, dantrolene can be used in the treatment of patients suffering from hypermetabolism, which often manifests as hyperthermia. Dantrolene represents an important and widely used tool in pharmacotherapy.
Although dantrolene moieties serve an important role in treating patients, their use is sometimes associated with (among other things) CNS side effects, including drowsiness and dizziness. Reduction of CNS side effects from dantrolene and related compounds would enhance their desirability as therapeutic drugs.
The present invention seeks to address these and other needs in the art.